Xúc cảm hỗn loạn
by AlanaRusshel
Summary: Fic dịch. Eren đột nhiên bị lôi đến tòa án sau cuộc chiến với Titan nữ của thành Rose, chuyện gì đang thật sự xảy ra? Nó đã làm gì sai để bị buộc án oan như thế này? Levi giận dữ và gần như náo loạn cả tòa án để giải cứu Eren, liệu hai người họ có chạy trốn thoát bọn cảnh vệ? ảnh cover là Lavlien và Wolfoty


[Fic dịch] Xúc cảm hỗn loạn

Disclaimer: truyện dịch bởi Trang Thị Tuyết Linh, tác giả là Asakurahannah. Tên gốc "Overwhelmed Emotions"

Ghi chú: Đây là một đoạn one-shot mình cắt ra từ truyện dài, câu chuyện này ở phần hồi tưởng của tác phẩm gốc. Và mình kiểu như là rất rất thích đoạn này nên dịch ra chia sẻ :3. Mọi người đọc đến cuối để biết rõ hơn

Eren đang ở nơi phiên tòa, nó đứng phía trước, Đại úy Rivaille và Chỉ huy Irvin đứng phía sau, che chắn nó khỏi những trường hợp bất chấp. Đồng đội của họ ở bên dãy phải, trong khi đối diện hướng của họ là đội Quân cảnh vệ. Nile Dawk theo lý nào đó nhìn hắn rất vui khi trong mọi người đợi thẩm phán, Zacklay, xét xử. Họ nhìn Zacklay đang đi vào bàn phán xét, hạ tầm nhìn quét ngang tất cả. Người đàn ông trạc tuổi cầm tờ báo cáo trên bàn, mắt lướt qua từng con chữ, rồi đọc tóm tắt lớn.

.

"Eren Jeager. Ngươi là người có khả năng biến đổi sang hình dạng Titan. Ngươi đã được đặt dưới sự giám sát của Quân đoàn Trinh Sát nhằm mục đích có thể kiểm soát ngươi. Như mong đợi, khi làm việc dưới sự giám sát của quân đoàn, ngươi đã cống hiến bản thân, thân thể và linh hồn để giúp loài người. Điều đó có đúng không?" Cả phiên tòa im ắng, đợi câu trả lời của nó.

.

"Vâng, thưa thẩm phán" Eren nói dứt khoác. Ngón tay nó vô thức xoay chiếc nhẫn bên tay trái, phiên toà làm nó nhớ lại lần nó bị Rivaille cho ăn vài đá. Đó chỉ là một màn kịch để nó được cho vào Quân đoàn Trinh Sát, để cho mọi người nghĩ ở gần binh trưởng có thể kìm hãm được nó. Nếu Rivaille không làm vậy, có lẽ giờ nó đã bị bắn chết.

.

"Trả lời nhanh nhỉ. Liệu ngươi có thể giải thích được mục đích của Titan Nữ ở trong thành Sina? Ta nhận được báo cáo là ngươi gần ăn thịt cả Titan Nữ, có vẻ như con Titan này cũng giống như ngươi. Cô ta là Annie Leonhardt, ở Quân đoàn cảnh vệ, người có khả năng biến thành Titan." Những lời đó làm mọi người đưa mắt nhìn Eren và tim nó bắt đầu đập nhanh hơn.

.

"Tôi.."

.

"Ta cũng được báo cáo lại là ngươi sắp ăn thịt cô ta, nhưng ngươi dừng lại, để cho cô ta lẩn trốn trong dạng pha lê."

.

"Tôi không có để cho cô ấy trốn-" Eren ngắt lời ông ta.

.

"Im đi!" Kẻ-hóa-titan giật mình khi lão Nile quát nó.

.

"Tất nhiên là con nhỏ đó bị bắt và được Quân đoàn Trinh Sát canh giữ. Nhưng lớp pha lê đột nhiên bốc hơi như cơ thể Titan lúc chết rồi con ranh đó đã chạy trốn sau khi giết lính canh giữ." Mắt Eren mở to nhìn lão Nile, họ đang cố đổ mọi tội lỗi cho nó. Nó đã chiến đấu cùng với cả quân đoàn, bọn họ còn chưa thấy đủ rõ sao?! Nó định phản kháng lại nhưng Rivaille đã đi trước một bước.

.

"Tôi tin đó là mưu kế của riêng Annie để trốn thoát, Eren không có lỗi gì ở đây cả. Cậu ta còn không có đó khi con nhỏ kia chạy trốn." Eren nhìn binh trưởng, nó có cảm giác hơi sợ khi nhìn thấy ánh nhìn trên mặt Rivaille.

.

"Anh đang biện hộ cho hắn à, Rivaille? Anh biết không, trong khoảng thời gian anh dành cảm xúc mình đến tên nhóc đó bản thân anh trở nên mềm mỏng hơn rồi." Rivaille vứt Nile một ánh nhìn.

.

"Thế anh cho rằng tôi là một thằng khốn không có trái tim à? Tôi không giống anh, Nile. Tôi không nhân nhượng khi có người dám xúc phạm người tôi yêu." Cuộc tranh cãi của hai người họ rồi bị Zaklay cắt ngang, ông ta đánh mạnh bàn tay xuống bàn vài lần.

.

"Đủ rồi! Eren Jeager, ngươi có tội vì thua trận chiến và làm cho Annie Leonhardt trốn thoát."

.

"Không, đợi đã, Thẩm phán. Tôi tin người nên xem xét lại cách Eren đã dũng cảm chiến đấu với chúng tôi. Tôi nên nói với người rằng cậu ấy gần như đã cố bẻ cổ Titan Nữ và bắt cô ta." Irvin chen ngang hai người họ, Zaklay gật đầu, lắng nghe. Ông ta đưa ngón tay lên xoa cằm và tiếp tục đọc tờ giấy ông đang giữ.

.

"Và cậu ta đã chần chừ một lúc, ta đã nghe thế. Ta không biết chuyện như thế nào, nhưng vài bái cáo nói rằng Eren Jeager đã trao đổi thông tin cho cô ta trốn thoát. Cậu ta để cô gái đó chuyển sang dạng pha lê rồi để cô ta tự tìm cơ hội vượt ngục."

.

"Hoàn toàn dối trá!" Eren la lên, vài người trong phiên tòa há miệng ra nhìn

.

"Ngươi không có quyền để nói!" Nile nạt lại, rít lên vì kinh tởm khi thấy Rivaille đưa hai tay ôm Eren, cố bình tĩnh kẻ bán-titan. Mikasa đang cắn ngón tay khi nghe tin mới nhất và những lời chế giễu, Armin thì run bần bật. Họ lấy báo cáo cái kiểu gì khi tất cả mọi người đều đang bận chiến đấu chứ? Có phải là những người dân thành Sina đã báo cho Quân cảnh vệ thông tin sai lệch?

.

"Tôi không có để cho cô ta trốn thoát!" Eren cố phản bác lần nữa, Rivaille phải ôm nó vào lòng khi tên nhóc này bắt đầu hoảng loạn. Zacklay lần nữa đánh mạnh lòng bàn tay xuống bàn, hơi chán chường trước cảnh hỗn loạn.

.

"Ta đã đưa ra quyết định. Eren Jeager có tội và cần phải được hành quyết vào ngày mai. Trói hắn lại và lột áo khoác Quân đoàn Trinh Sát của hắn ra." Rivaille nghiến răng. Anh không thể tin việc này được, Eren cứ bị đối xử như một thứ rẻ mạc. Làm sao bọn người đó lại xuyên tạc mọi việc để khiến cho Eren có tội?!

.

"Ngài không xem xét lại sao, thẩm phán?" Irvin bước lên trước, lau đi giọt mồ hôi trên trán ngài. Mắt ngài liếc sang Eren khi nó đang chống cự lại những người Quân cảnh đang cố đưa nó đi. Cậu nhóc cằn nhằn khi Rivaille đá một trong những người đó và kéo mạnh Eren về vòng tay của bản thân.

.

"Bất cứ hệ quả nào anh gây ra ở tòa án sẽ làm cho Quân đoàn Trinh Sát sụp đổ. Ta nghĩ anh biết rõ điều đó, Irvin nhỉ." Irvin nuốt sâu khi thấy ánh nhìn lóe lên nguy hiểm trong đôi mắt, cái nhìn chòng chọc lạnh buốt từ người đàn ông đứng tuổi hơn ngài.

"Nếu anh biện hộ cho cậu bé, ta chắc anh cũng chỉ biện hộ cho những Titan khác được tự do. Chỉ huy Quân đoàn Trinh Sát anh là loại như vậy sao? Lễ hành quyết sẽ diễn ra vào ngày mai ở trước khu nhà Quân cảnh vệ." Zacklay đứng lên và bước đi mất.

.

"Eren là con người" Rivaille la lên sau khi thụi cú đấm vào một tên cảnh vệ. Eren đang cố hớp lấy hơi thở, hai tay nó bị còng ngay sau khi áo khoác nó bị lột ra. Người đàn ông tóc đen định đá thêm một cú vào tên cảnh vệ khi một người chuyển hướng sang họ. Anh gần như điên lên bỗng nhiên Eren tiến đến sau lưng anh.

.

"Rivaille, thôi đi! Xin hãy dừng lại." Eren thở dốc, mặt nó cảm thấy tê dại do bị một tên cảnh vệ đánh trước đó. Người cấp trên nhìn xuống phía nó, bày ra vẻ mặt khó tin.

.

"Dừng lại đi... được chứ?" Nó không muốn Rivaille bị buộc tội đồng phạm vì bảo vệ nó.

.

"Eren...?!" Cảnh vệ kéo mạnh Eren đứng dậy bằng sợi dây xích. Nó nghiến răng khi bị kéo ra khỏi tòa án và đưa đến phòng giam, đôi mắt ngọc bích quay sang nhìn bạn nó. Armin cắn môi dưới khi cậu ta cố giữ cô bạn thân Mikasa lại. Ánh mắt họ gặp nhau rồi Eren gật khẽ đầu với Armin buồn bã, không thể làm gì để cứu vãn nữa. Eren nhìn Mikasa an ủi lần cuối.

Rivaille nhìn theo bóng lưng Eren trước khi nó biến mất sau cánh cửa. Nắm đấm anh run run và hơi thở trở nên gấp gáp. Khi tất cả mọi người bắt đầu rời khỏi tòa án, ánh mắt Rivaille lướt ngang căn phòng và nhìn thấy mục sư Nick trong dòng người. Anh đi đến chỗ mục sư trước khi lão ta đi khỏi căn phòng và nắm cổ áo lão lôi xuống. Ông ta lắp bắp khi bị kéo đi. Còn Irvin chỉ biết lắc đầu khi chứng kiến cảnh trước mắt, ngài không thể làm gì để ngăn cản tên cứng đầu này được. Rồi ngài tò mò đi theo binh trưởng, đứng một bên nhìn Rivaille đi nhanh đến chỗ Armin. "Arlert" - Armin đưa nắm tay lên trước ngực, đứng nghiêm. Nó cố làm lơ người đàn ông đang vùng vẫy cố thoát khỏi Rivaille.

"Vâng, thưa ngài!"

"Tôi mừng rằng lũ đó đủ ngu mới không tống cậu và cô Ackerman vào ngục. Tôi cần cậu nghĩ ra vài kế hoạch." Mặt Armin tái nhợt khi Rivaille rút dao ra kề trước cổ họng nó. Nó đưa bàn tay đang run bần bật lên trên không, hoàn toàn kinh sợ.

"Ngài, nếu ngài định kêu tôi nghĩ cách để giải thoát Eren-"

"Tôi muốn cậu chuẩn bị lễ khai mạc. May mắn là ngày mai lũ người đó tổ chức hành quyết ở ngoài trời. Tôi muốn cử hành hôn lễ nhanh chóng sau khi đưa Eren ra khỏi chỗ hành quyết. Tôi muốn cậu ra kế hoạch để chúng tôi trốn thoát đến bờ hồ gần tường Sina." Tất cả những ai ở gần nghe lời Rivaille nói đều nhìn người sửng sốt. Armin mở miệng rồi ngậm lại khoảng hai lần, không thể nghĩ ra gì để trả lời.

"Đây là mệnh lệnh, Arlert. Người này sẽ chứng giám cho hôn lễ vào ngày mai." Anh ám hiệu lão mục sư Nick, đẩy ông ta ra trước bằng cách kéo cổ áo như một con chó.

"Tôi- tôi sẽ làm bất cứ gì anh muốn nhưng anh thả tôi ra được không?" Lão cố ngáp ngáp lấy hơi lúc Rivaille buông lão ra. Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào người đàn ông to lớn hơn, thách thức ông ta dám chạy trốn. Mục sư Nick nuốt nước bọt, đông cứng tại chỗ.

"Đừng để lộ thông tin này đến bọn Quân cảnh. Cũng đừng nói Eren sớm làm gì. Nếu tất cả mọi người không muốn chết, thì tốt nhất nên nghe lời tôi." Tất cả mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn về phía người chiến binh mạnh nhất nhân loại đầy sợ hãi. Anh hài lòng khi bọn họ khẽ gật đầu. Rivaille đưa mắt về hướng Eren vừa mới rời đi không lâu. Cả hai người họ đã hẹn ước được một khoảng thời gian và chưa có cơ hội cử hành hôn lễ. Anh đã ra kế hoạch cho một lễ cưới kín đáo và hoành tráng, nhưng mọi thứ giờ đã đảo lộn. Rivaille cúi xuống để mặc mái tóc che đi ánh mắt của anh.

Sớm thôi, Eren…sẽ sớm thôi…

Tiếng hét lớn vang dội cả căn ngục, Eren nhận ra bản thân bị vứt tàn nhẫn vào phía bức tường. Đầu nó đập thẳng vào gạch cứng, cố giữ bản thân tỉnh táo trước những trận đòn. Người đàn ông kia giữ hai cổ tay đã bị còng lại của nó lên trên đầu. Đôi mắt ngọc bích lườm tóe lửa người lính canh giữ đang ngoác miệng cười khinh nó. Lũ người này lẽ ra không phải ở trong xà lim với nó, nhiệm vụ của bọn chúng chỉ là đứng ngoài đó canh gác để ngăn nó không chạy trốn.. Trước khi lưỡi nó kịp phun ra từ nào để chửi lại, thì đầu gối đạp mạnh vào bụng nó, nó buộc miệng rên lên. Tiếng kêu từ miệng Eren bị chặn lại khi mặt nó bị dí xuống mặt gường, quặn người lại vì đau đớn.

"Sao vậy, đồ quái vật? Mày mất hết sức mạnh rồi à? Tao nghĩ rằng cho dù tao có đánh mày bao nhiêu lần đi nữa, mày cũng không thấy đau chứ. Vết thương cũng lành nhanh đấy nhỉ" Tên lùn hơn cười to, hoàn toàn đồng ý.

"Nhìn da nó mềm chưa kìa, nó nhìn ngon lành thật đấy, không một vết thẹo nào cả. Tao ganh tị với nó ghê."

"Ừa, làm tao muốn động chạm vào nó nhiều hơn nữa."

"Bọn mày là lũ súc sinh." Eren gầm lên sau vài giây bắt kịp hơi thở. Câu nói buông ra khiến hai tên đàn ông nhìn trừng trừng vào nó.

"Mày mới nói gì hả? mày không có lý do gì để gọi tụi tao là súc sinh cả, đồ ăn thịt người!" Eren nhăn mặt khi tay một tên nắm lấy tóc nó.

"Ê mày, nhìn chiếc nhẫn nó kìa. Sao nó lại có được chiếc nhẫn như thế này? Mày ăn trộm nó đúng không? Không lý nào mà mày mua được chiếc nhẫn thế này cả." Eren nhăn nhó khi tên đàn ông hà hơi lên cổ nó, nó cố lùi ra sau, cảm giác thật kinh tởm. Cậu nhóc hít mạnh vào khi chiếc nhẫn bị giựt ra khỏi ngón tay của nó.

"Không, đừng! Các người không được đụng vào nó!" Nó cố đưa tay lấy chiếc nhẫn nhưng tên lính nhanh chóng đẩy nó ra. Eren kêu lên khi nó bị đẩy xuống giường, té lăn xuống đất. Tay Eren run run khi nó cảm nhận sự trống vắng trên ngón áp út. Nó nhanh chóng ngồi dậy, lảo đảo đi tới người lính đang chăm chú xem lại chiếc nhẫn hắn mới cướp được.

"Trả lại đây!" Nó la lên, cố gắng với tay lấy chiếc nhẫn đính hôn mà người cấp trên đã trao cho nó.

"Mày cần thứ này để làm gì chứ? Ngày mai mày cũng chết thôi! Tụi tao có thể bán cái nhẫn này để kiếm thêm ít tiền!" Tên đàn ông tỏ vẻ thỏa mãn khi thấy nó giận dữ.

"À đừng vậy chứ, tụi tao có thể cho mày vui vẻ đêm cuối ở đây. Ê, lột đồ nó mau!"

Cậu nhóc tóc nâu hoảng hốt khi một tên giữ chặt nó lại. Giọng của Eren bị chặn bởi bàn tay bịt trên miệng nó. Nó nhắm chặt mắt lại khi bị vứt lên chiếc giường ở trong ngục. Không thể nào chuyện này lại xảy ra với nó được, tất cả những gì nó muốn chỉ là một đêm yên bình cuối đời, ôn lại những kỷ niệm giữa nó và Rivaille. Eren khóc nấc lên khi nó bị đẩy nằm xuống và nhìn một tên xé áo nó ra. Nó ước Đại úy Rivaille là người làm chuyện đó lúc này. Nó ước người nó yêu là người đang thở dốc nơi cổ nó. Nó đang hối hận, nó không có đủ thời gian để nhớ lại ngón tay ngọt ngào của Rivaille lướt trên làn da nó. Nó không muốn thấy bất cứ gì nữa, cậu nhóc nhắm chặt mắt lại.

"Buông ra mau!" nó kêu gào vô ích, rên rỉ đau đớn khi bị đấm vào mặt.

"Hù…" Đôi mắt ngọc bích nó mở ngay lập tức và nhìn lên khuôn mặt quen thuộc trước mắt nó. Hai người đàn ông lập tức dừng lại và đứng nghiêm. Tên cao hơn đứng chào trong khi tên còn lại cố tìm giọng của hắn.

"Đa-Đại úy, ngài đang làm gì vậy? Ở đây nguy hiểm lắm. Con Titan này có thể ăn thịt ngài." Mặt Eren lộ rõ sợ hãi khi nó nhận ra vẻ mặt của Rivaille. Không nói lời nào, Rivaille đi vài bước lên phiá trước và thúc đầu gối mạnh vào bụng tên lính cao hơn cứ như hắn đã làm với Eren trước đó. Tên cảnh vệ lùn hơn rùng mình khi thấy cảnh trước mắt. Tên kia phun máu ra và ôm bụng quặn lại do đau. Rivaille nắm tóc hắn và cười thâm độc.

"Tụi mày biết không? Tụi mày còn kinh tởm hơn cả một con Titan nữa. Đưa chiếc nhẫn đính hôn đó lại cho ta!"

"nh-nhẫn đ-đính hô…" Tên đó quằn quại khi hắn cố nắm chặt lấy chiếc nhẫn trong lòng bàn tay đang run rẩy. Hắn cảm thấy nhục nhã khi hắn nhận ra chiếc nhẫn có cùng mẫu thiết kế trên ngón tay trái cuả Rivaille. Rivaille giựt mạnh chiếc nhẫn khỏi tay của tên đó và đạp chiếc giày ống mạnh xuống mặt hắn.

"Không ai được động vào người ta yêu." Thỏa mãn khi thấy tên đó đã bất tỉnh, anh quay mặt lại tên lính đang lê lết để cố thoát ra khỏi xà lim. Trước khi hắn kịp trốn thoát, Rivaille đá vào hắn, cúi người xuống nắm mạnh cổ áo hắn, cho đến khi hắn thở nặng nhọc. Mặt Eren trắng tái khi nó chứng kiến cảnh trước mắt, mặt của tên lính đó đã tím xanh.

"Rivaille, không, xin hãy dừng lại!" Eren lớn tiếng, nó cố đứng lên khỏi giường, làm lơ đi cảm giác muốn giết tên khốn trước mặt.

"Đừng giết hắn, được không." Eren nhăn mặt và ôm đầu gối ngay phía sau người cấp trên. Nó mặc vội đồ vào để xoa dịu người yêu nó.

"Họ không có cơ hội để làm gì cả, xin hãy dừng lại đi." Eren thở ra nhẹ nhàng khi Rivaille tàn nhẫn thả tên đó xuống đất. Anh quay lại đối mặt với người anh yêu và ôm nó thật chặt, mắt ánh lên nỗi phiền muộn.

"Ai biết được chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu tôi không đi vào đây chứ."

"Đừng nói với em là ngài đánh cả những người canh cửa trước." Eren cảm thấy ngập tràn ấm áp khi Rivaille đeo chiếc nhẫn lại lên ngón tay nó và hôn nhẹ lên đôi môi. "Tôi chỉ làm những điều đúng đắn thôi." Anh quay đi nhìn hai tên lính nằm dặt dẹo trên mặt đất, bất tỉnh. Eren chớp mắt khi Rivaille nhấc hai tên lính lên tay và kéo bọn họ ra ngoài.

"Ngài đang làm gì vậy?"

"Nhìn bọn này chướng mắt lắm. Ta sẽ ở lại cạnh em vào đêm nay." Eren cằn nhằn, bảo anh rằng việc đó không hẳn là lựa chọn tốt.

Khi đã ra ngoài, Rivaille ném hai bọn chúng vào trong kho. Anh không cần thiết phải bẩn tay vì máu của bọn đó, chỉ bây giờ thôi. Anh chỉ để mặc bọn chúng trong trạng thái bất tỉnh ở trong kho, đóng sầm cửa lại, và rút chìa khóa khỏi ổ. Anh vô tâm đứng nhìn cánh cửa sau đó đưa gót chân hướng về phía ngục giam. Tâm trí anh đang nghĩ lại về buổi họp với các cấp dưới đáng tin cậy. Chỉ còn vài tiếng nữa trước khi kế hoạch của họ bắt đầu và anh phải chắc chắn rằng mục sư Nick bị thuyết phục bởi Irvin.

Rivaille đóng cửa xà lim phía sau; mắt nhìn vào cậu nhóc có đôi mắt ngọc bích đang ngồi trên giường, dáng vẻ tuyệt vọng. Nó ngồi bó gối vào lòng ngực, siết chặt tay và để cằm tựa lên gối..

"Eren…" Cậu nhóc không ngẩng đầu lên cho đến khi anh ngồi cạnh nó trên giường.

"Chúng ta chạy trốn thôi." Rivaille thì thầm, đưa tay lên đầu nó. Eren nhìn anh như thể người đàn ông này đã mất trí thật rồi.

"Vậy ngài định đi đâu? Không thể chạy đi đâu xa được cả khi hai ta bị kẹt trong bức tường này. Hai ta không rời khỏi những bức tường này được, Rivaille." Rivaille vuốt tóc nó nhẹ nhàng. "Chúng ta có thể đi đến biển, nơi mà em luôn nói về." Eren lắc đầu, dụi mặt vào tay của anh.

"Em không tha thiết việc đó nữa nếu như em không ở cạnh ngài, Đại úy. Khi ngài có dịp đi đến nơi đó vào tương lai, nếu họ đồng ý để ngài đem tro cốt của em đi, hãy hòa nó vào biển hộ em." Mắt Rivaille mở to khi anh nghe nó nói

"Sao em lại để lũ người đó cứ làm những gì chúng muốn vậy? Đây là án oan, Eren. Đứng lên vì quyền tự do riêng của em đi!" Eren lườm anh.

"Không có tự do nào từ lúc bắt đầu rồi! Em ước em có thể, nhưng những gì em phản bác lại điều làm mọi việc lệch lạc hơn! Mọi thứ em nói đều sai cả! Ngài cũng thấy cách bọn họ đối xử với em ở thành Sina rồi, rõ hơn là ở tòa án. Em không phải là con người. Không có tự do nào cho em cả, chạy trốn cũng vô ích." Nghe những lời cuối được thốt ra với giọng điệu êm nhẹ làm trái tim Rivaille nhói đau trong lồng ngực.

"Em là con người! Em là con người, Eren! Đừng bao giờ quên đi chuyện đó!" Rivaille ra lệnh cho nó, có tiếng khóc nấc phát ra từ miệng Eren khi cuối cùng nó cũng đánh mất bản thân. Cấp trên ôm chặt lấy nó vào lòng, để cho cậu nhóc tỉ tê trong vòng tay của anh.  
_

Eren thơ thẩn nhìn trần nhà, nước mắt đã khô đi, Rivaille vẫn đều tay vuốt tóc nó khi hai người họ cùng nằm xuống giường, và ôm nhau.

"Em có nhớ lần đầu hai ta gặp nhau không? Cũng là ở trong ngục tù." Người tóc đen thì thầm.

"Đôi mắt em đầy thù hận, nói rằng em muốn giết chết hết bọn Titan ." Môi Eren nhếch lên một nụ cười nhỏ.

"Lần đó, em chưa bao giờ nghĩ hai ta rồi sẽ gần nhau đến như thế này. Em chưa từng nghĩ em sẽ là người yêu của ngài, cho đến lần ngài đưa em đến quân khu. Em luôn nhìn theo hình bóng ngài từ đám đông mỗi khi ngài ở hàng tiền tuyến trước khi ra khỏi cổng. Kể cả khi em vẫn còn là một tân binh, em sẽ không bỏ lỡ bất cứ dịp nào nhìn thấy sự hiện diện của ngài. Em luôn cầu mong ngài an toàn khi ra ngoài thành, và cười ngoác miệng như một tên ngốc khi thấy ngài về thành an toàn." Đôi mắt họ gặp nhau khi Eren thì thầm những suy nghĩ trong lòng.

"Thế, cảm giác thế nào? Tình yêu sét đánh chăng?" Eren bật cười.

"Đại úy, làm tình với em lần cuối." Rivaille nhìn thoáng buồn trước lời đề nghị. Anh đưa tay xoa nhẹ gò má của người cấp dưới, cổ họng anh nghẹn lại cố đẩy nước bọt xuống. Anh ngồi dậy và đặt nhân tình của mình xuống giường, nhìn chăm chú vào nó. Eren mỉm cười, ánh mắt vương vài giọt nướt mắt nó cố kiềm lại.

"Đừng khóc, Eren. Đây là lần cuối của hai ta, hãy làm nó trở nên thật đáng nhớ." Rivaille chiếm lấy môi nó, hôn nhẹ nhàng khi đan ngón tay hai người lại với nhau. Tiếng rên khẽ vang lên từ lưỡi của cả hai khi đang ngấu nghiến nhau. Sợi xích phát ra tiếng lách cách khi Eren vòng tay nó ra sau gáy Rivaille. Cả hai đều nhìn xuống hai cổ tay đã bị còng và Rivaille khẽ gầm gừ.

"Ôi không, như thế này kích thích hơn em nghĩ rồi." Eren đỏ mặt.

"Sao- em... phải chi tôi biết em thích kiểu này từ lâu." Rivaille cười nhếch miệng với nó rồi kéo quần Eren và quần trong xuống.

"Ah, Rivaille..." Đôi mắt màu ngọc bích ngước lên nhìn người đàn ông phía trên nó sau khi nó bị lột gần hết phục y, mặt nó đỏ hồng lên vì thẹn thùng. Người cấp trên nhìn xuống, khẽ xuýt xoa chàng trai trẻ trước mắt anh. Chiếc áo bị xé ra từ trước làm cho nó trở nên hấp dẫn hơn. Eren khẽ run người khi thấy khóe miệng người yêu cong lên, anh cúi xuống nó, hôn lên vai nó, để vương vãi lại những dấu tích trên da. Chàng trai tóc nâu thở hổn hển, cảm nhận ngón tay của người đàn ông ve vỡn khắp người nó, rồi buông ra vài tiếng rên nhẹ đáng xấu hổ khi những ngón tay không biết chừng mực kia chạm vào vài chỗ nhạy cảm. Nó rên lên; hai bờ môi bị chiếm lấy hôn một cách thô bạo, làm nó thở hổn hển khi đầu lưỡi kia quét sâu hơn vào trong vòm miệng. Chàng trai trẻ với đôi mắt xanh vô thức siết chặt tay người đàn ông đang ôm nó vào lòng. Eren rên rỉ chìm vào nụ hôn khi mà nó nhận ra những ngón tay ve vãn sờ vào vật cương cứng, khẽ đẩy vị trí nó lên trên một tí để nhận thêm sự an ủi. Nó nghe bản thân mình cất tiếng van xin, cầu thêm nhiều khoái lạc từ những cái chạm tinh quái.

"Đại úy…" Tầm nhìn nó mờ đi khi người đàn ông bắt lấy vật cương cứng trong tay, di chuyển lên xuống chậm rãi.

"AH…" Nó kêu lên the thé khi cuối cùng nó đạt tới thứ nó muốn. Rivaille cúi người xuống ngậm lấy nhũ hoa phía bên phải của nó, tay anh trở nên ướt át hơn vì thứ dịch từ Eren.

"Nngh nữa đi… làm ơn…"

"Eren… từ từ thôi… Đây có thể là lần cuối… nhớ chứ?" Đại úy thì thầm nhẹ nhàng, mút nhẹ tai Eren khi nó ngả đầu qua một bên. Nó không kiểm soát được nước bọt từ miệng nó khi Rivaille liếm dài xuống bụng. Cơ thể nó run lên vì ham muốn trước những cái chạm nhẹ đùa nghịch hai bên hông nó.

"Không… xin… đừng nói em việc đó…" Nó nấc lên khi bàn tay dừng dở việc, Eren gầm lên thất vọng, nhấc mông lên để đuổi theo bàn tay kia. Rivaille rút tay lại và siết vật cương cứng của mình, vuốt ve nó vài lần, hơi thở gấp gáp. Anh nhếch mép khi thấy khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của người yêu, tiếp tục buổi diễn rồi chậm rãi leo lên trên. Eren thở hắt khi nhận ra người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn đang bò lên trên gần mặt nó, đặt đầu của vật cương cứng trước miệng nó.

"Làm ướt cho tôi." Anh ra lệnh cho nó một cách ngắn gọn. Rivaille cắn môi dưới khi chàng trai trẻ đưa khuôn miệng thèm thuồng ngậm lấy đầu vật cương cứng của anh. Rồi rùng mình khi tay Eren xoa hông anh qua lớp vải trong khi tập trung làm ướt thứ cương cứng kia bằng nước bọt của nó. Chàng trai trẻ đưa lưỡi lướt nhẹ qua đầu vật kia rồi liếm dài xuống gốc. Rivaille đưa những ngón tay nắm lấy lọn tóc nâu, khi Eren nuốt hết vào miệng và xoa nhẹ hai quả cầu ở phía dưới, cố giữ đều nhịp dù hơi lộn xộn. Anh đẩy mặt nó ra khi vật kia co giật rồi chất nhầy bắn ra ở phần đầu.

"Eren, đủ rồi." Anh khẽ cao giọng, Eren liếm đôi môi, nhìn vào mắt anh bằng đôi mắt mơ hồ, làm Rivaille phải gầm lên khi thưởng thức cảnh trước mắt. Anh đẩy chàng trai trẻ nằm xuống giường, cậu ta rên lên khi đôi bàn tay chai cứng của người cấp trên kia nắm gọn vật cương cứng trong tay, khẽ giật giật khi được chạm vào.

"Eren…" Chàng trai trẻ nhắm mắt khi người cấp trên chiếm lấy bờ môi nó lần nữa, cảm thụ từng phút giây khi hai đôi môi quyện vào nhau. Giọng Eren bị nén lại khi những ngón tay kia đẩy vào trong người nó, và rên lên đầy ham muốn trên bờ môi Rivaille khi cảm giác bên trong được kéo giãn ra. Khi những ngón tay của Rivaille lướt ngang qua nơi đầu dây thần kinh nhỏ nhạy cảm kia làm cho Eren chìm hẳn vào trong khoái cảm và dục vọng. Rivaille thở nặng nề ngắm nhìn người nhân tình phía dưới. Anh liếm đôi môi khô rồi chỉnh lại vị trí bản thân trước lối vào.

"Em đưa hai chân vòng qua hông tôi được không?" Eren đưa một chân lên và vòng tay nó ra sau gáy Rivaille, chỉnh người hơi nhướng lên. Rivaille đưa tay chỉnh lại hai chân nó vòng qua hai bên hông thật chắc chắn. Phải thú thật được đôi bàn tay bị xiềng xích đó vòng qua cổ anh làm anh cảm thấy rạo rực vô cùng. Anh ngậm lấy đôi môi của Eren để ngăn thói quen rên quá lớn khi nó chìm trong khoái lạc. Tiếng rên trầm đục vang lên giữa hai đôi môi, Eren nắm lấy áo Rivaille với đôi bàn tay run run, cố gắng kiềm chế âm thanh thỏa mãn với người yêu của nó. Rivaille ngẩng lên, thở nặng nề khi đã cho hết của mình vào trong người tình.

"Xin lỗi, có đau không? Không quá khô đúng không?" Rivaille run người khi cố kiềm chế bản thân. Anh mừng khi Eren lắc đầu thở nặng nhọc. Rivaille khẽ gầm lúc Eren di chuyển để thõa mãn khoái cảm của bản thân. Người đàn ông chậm rãi di chuyển ra sau rồi đâm thẳng vào trong, tiếng nghẹn nấc từ người tình bé.

"Ah!" Chàng trai tóc nâu nhắm chặt mắt lại, cảm nhận người đàn ông đẩy mạnh vào lần nữa sau khi nó buông giọng la lên.

"Nggh Eren, đừng ồn quá." Rivaille rít lên.

"Em…Em không dừng được." Eren thở gấp, thốt ra những từ vô nghĩa khi phần đầu vật của Rivaille chạm vào tuyến tiền liệt sau vài cú đẩy.

"Oh, Rivaille, nữa đi" Rivaille đưa môi hôn cuồng nhiệt, cố giảm âm thanh bật ra từ miệng Eren. Cậu trai trẻ có thể rất ồn ào vào những lúc thế này. Âm thanh từ hai người họ là khó tránh khỏi khi cả hai di chuyển va vào nhau ngày càng nhanh, gần như đạt đến cao trào. Rivaille tận hưởng khung cảnh trước mắt khi Eren ngước lên. Cả hai người đều cố trân trọng khoảng khắc này vào sâu tâm trí, ghi sâu mọi chi tiết mà hai người họ có thể nhớ. Eren cảm thấy mắt mình ướt đẫm khi nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của Rivaille. Nó đặt bàn tay run rẩy lên gò má người yêu còn Rivaille thì liếm nhẹ tai nó.

"Nnghaah Rivaille, xin anh…"

"Tôi biết, tôi cũng…" Anh dùng răng cắn vào tai Eren, thở gấp gáp khi di chuyển sâu hơn vào trong người yêu. Sau khoảng ba cú thúc vào mạnh mẽ nữa thì Eren lên đỉnh, người đàn ông liếm môi nó khi Eren đang run rẩy phía dưới, miệng không ngừng buông nhiều âm thanh khoái cảm. Anh gầm lên khi cảm thấy bản thân đã đạt cao trào, và ra thẳng bên trong nơi chật hẹp của Eren.

"Em yêu anh Rivaille, em yêu anh." Eren run run, môi thì thầm ra những từ ngữ bất bình thường khi nó cảm nhận được tinh dịch nóng bỏng của người yêu bên trong nó. Những giọt nước mắt tuôn dài khỏi đôi mắt kia khi nó khóc nấc lên, cả cơ thể nó run bần bật vì nỗi buồn xâm chiếm. Rivaille hôn những giọt nước mắt, hôn lên trán, mũi, gò má, và đôi môi trong khi thì thầm lời hẹn ước của họ.

"Tôi sẽ cho em trái tim tôi, linh hồn tôi, tất cả của tôi, và chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ xa cách." Eren ôm anh chặt hơn, rít nhẹ khi Rivaille lấy vật đó ra.

"Chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ xa cách. Hứa với em chứ?"

"Hứa, Eren. Hai ta sẽ không bao giờ xa cách."

"Anh sẽ mãi ở bên cạnh em cho đến phút cuối?"

"Đúng, Eren. Tôi sẽ mãi bên cạnh em."

"Anh sẽ không bao giờ quên em?"

"Tôi sẽ không quên em được, kể cả sau khi tôi chết. Đó là lời hứa của tôi." Chàng trai tóc nâu hài lòng với câu trả lời cuối cùng.

"Hãy đuổi theo em nếu anh quên em." Rivaille hôn chiếc nhẫn trên ngón tay Eren và gật đầu.

" Tôi hứa." Anh nói khi lau đi nước mắt của nó và hôn nó ngọt ngào.

Rivaille để cho Eren ngủ, anh ngắm người tình thêm vài giờ rồi rời khỏi người đang nằm trên giường. Đôi mắt anh chuyển sang lãnh đạm khi mặc đồ vào chỉnh tề. Anh hôn nhẹ lên đôi môi của chàng trai trẻ rồi rời khỏi ngục giam, sẵn sàng thực hiện kế hoạch của họ.

Armin nhìn lên khi cánh cửa mở ra, tất cả mọi đôi mắt đều hướng về phía người chiến binh mạnh nhất khi bước vào căn phòng. Bọn họ im lặng cho đến khi Rivaille cất tiếng.

"Chúng ta nên nhắc lại kế hoạch không?" Tất cả binh lính gật đầu với anh, những ai đã ở bên cạnh Eren và anh, những ai mà anh có thể tin tưởng giao trọng trách với kế hoạch này. Anh nhìn tất cả họ, Mikasa, Armin, Shasa, Connie, Jean, Irvin, Hanji, Reiner, Bertholdt và tính luôn cả những người bạn của họ đã tình nguyện đi theo. Mục sư Nick khẽ run lên khi bắt gặp ánh mắt của Rivaille.

"Được rồi, bắt đầu đi. Armin, cậu nói trước." Irvin đứng lên trước, nhắc đến chiến thuật tốt nhất để đạt được mục đích của kế hoạch lần nữa.

"Dựa theo báo cáo của Mike thăm dò bên trụ sở chính, lễ hành quyết của Eren sẽ diễn ra vào hừng đông, cậu ta sẽ bị trói vào cột và chúng ta cần phải phá dây xích, đó là những gì chúng ta cần tấn công." Armin nói.

"Rivaille, anh phải dùng những lưỡi dao mới nhất tôi đã chuẩn bị để phá được dây xích." Hanji chen ngang, chỉ vào những lưỡi dao nhọn trên bàn. Rivaille nhìn những lưỡi dao bóng loáng trên tay anh. Một lúc nữa, những thanh kiếm này được dùng để giết người, không phải Titan. Mọi người vô thức nín thở khi thấy ánh nhìn vô hồn của Đại úy. Armin quyết định tiếp tục.

"Tôi nghĩ nếu chúng ta đủ nhanh tạo sự chú ý nhờ cuộc bạo động, chúng ta có thể đưa Eren đi với ngài vào sâu trong rừng. Jean, Reiner, và Berthold sẽ cùng làm việc với nhau, dùng pháo và bắn vào khán đài hành quyết tạo náo loạn và khói. Đại úy, ngài phải bay vào trong làn khói với Mikasa yểm trợ trong khi Chỉ huy Irvin giữ phần mở đường chạy trốn." Rivaille gật đầu.

"Sasha và Connie sẽ đem ngựa theo với họ để giúp ba người chạy trốn; Mục sư Nick sẽ cùng đợi với tôi và Chỉ huy Hanji ở bờ hồ. Những tiểu đội khác sẽ yểm trợ cho kế hoạch và giúp mọi người trốn thoát theo con đường vào trong rừng." Không có kế hoạch B vì mọi thứ quá gấp gáp. Tất cả những gì họ có thể làm bây giờ là trông chờ vào vận mệnh của họ kể cả việc này sẽ làm Quân đoàn trinh sát sụp đổ. Armin nghiến chặt răng, âm thầm trách bản thân do không kịp nghĩ thêm vài kế hoạch khác.

"Irvin, tôi có vài điều muốn nói thêm." Irvin nhìn qua Rivaille thắc mắc.

"Chỉ cần nói với bọn họ là tôi đề cao về việc đặt mạng sống của họ cho hành động của riêng tôi. Sẽ không là gì cả nếu buổi hành quyết này sẽ làm cho cả quân đoàn tan rã." Rivaille nhếch mép cười khinh với người đàn ông tóc vàng đang im lặng

"Hai người định làm gì sau lễ cưới?" Mikasa bước lên trước. Rivaille nhìn vào mắt cô ta rồi nhếch khóe miệng.

"Cô nghĩ thế nào? Kể cả tôi còn không biết nữa kìa. Nếu Eren chết, tôi sẽ chết theo. Tôi xin lỗi, tôi không thể bảo vệ anh trai cô được…" Mikasa cúi xuống chiếc khăn choàng đỏ quấn quanh cổ. Cả căn phòng trở nên lặng im khi mọi người nghe câu thổ lộ.

"Tại sao?" Mục sư Nick liều hỏi. Rivaille lườm ông ta, mặc kệ tiếng gầm gừ từ anh, ông ta vẫn nói tiếp.

"Sao anh lại đi xa đến như vậy? Anh có thể tiếp tục sống, cưới một vài cô gái quý tộc vì dù gì đi nữa anh cũng là một Đại úy. Sao anh không làm vậy?" Rivaille nhướng lông mày.

"Ông giả ngu à? Sau buổi lễ này, mọi người sẽ không còn coi tôi như lúc trước nữa. Tôi sẽ trở thành một tội phạm. Hơn nữa, chả lẽ ông không thấy rõ sao? Tôi yêu cậu ta, tôi không cần bất cứ ai nữa trong đời tôi. Tâm sự gì đủ rồi. Bắt đầu thôi."

"Được rồi, di chuyển đi." Irvin ra lệnh. Khi mọi người bước hết ra khỏi phòng, Rivaille nói với người bước ra sau cùng.

"Arlert, tôi thành thật cảm ơn cậu từ sâu trong tim tôi." Rivaille thì thầm, làm cho cậu ta mở to mắt vì lời phó thác. Người đàn ông không nói gì thêm rồi bước ra ngoài căn phòng, đi theo những người khác.

"Ngài có thể kêu tôi lên kế hoạch chạy trốn mà." Armin thút thít, đôi mắt nóng lên do những giọt nước mắt. Nó dụi mắt rồi chạy theo cả nhóm.

_

Eren nhìn xuống từ vũ đài nơi lễ hành quyết nó diễn ra. Nó bị trói vào một cây cột, quỳ trên cái sàn gỗ. Mắt nó có thể nhìn thấy những kẻ dõi theo nó, mong đợi cái chết của nó. Nó nhẹ lòng khi không thấy bóng dáng Rivaille trong đám đông, nó không muốn anh chứng kiến cái chết của nó ngay trước mắt. Sáng nay lúc nó thức giấc, Đại úy không bên cạnh nó. Chiếc giường nó nằm lạnh lẽo, nói lên rằng Rivaille đã rời đi vài tiếng trước khi nó dậy. Không tới 5 phút bọn lính đi tới phía nhà ngục và lôi kẻ-hóa-Titan ra khỏi đó.

Eren khẽ thở dài, nhắm mắt buông xuôi. Ngón tay nó nghịch nghịch chiếc nhẫn bên tay trái, ít nhất nó vẫn còn gì đó để đem theo lúc về cõi chết. Eren ngước lên nhìn khi trông thấy Zacklay chuẩn bị cho lễ hành quyết. Nó không cần phải biết nó chết ra sao, kể cả khi nó là một Titan nó vẫn cảm nhận được đau đớn rồi mới bất tỉnh.

"Eren Jeager, ngươi bị buộc tội vì đã để cho Titan Nữ trốn thoát! Ngươi đã phản bội loài người và ngươi bị kết án tử hình. Lễ hành quyết diễn ra vào hôm nay, vào buổi sáng phía trước khu nhà Quân Cảnh vệ, được chứng kiến bởi tất cả người dân Thành Sina. Lễ hành quyết sẽ diễn ra và Quân cảnh sẽ chặt đầu ngươi, như cách giết một con Titan" Eren cúi xuống và cười đắng chát, ít nhất là nó sẽ diễn ra nhanh chóng.

Tên đàn ông đó bước lên chỗ nó và đầu Eren bị đá từ phía sau, ép nó nằm úp xuống mặt sàn gỗ. Đôi giày ống đạp lên đầu nó làm nó nhăn mặt.

"Lễ hành quyết sẽ bắt đầu, ngay bây giờ."

Ngay khi Zacklay ra lệnh, Eren nhắm đôi mắt nó lại. Nó giật nẩy khi nghe một tiếng nổ lớn, làm cả khán đài rung chuyển khi bị đạn đại bác bắn vào. Khói mù mịt xung quanh bọn họ, nhiều tiếng nổ nữa vang lên, những người dân ở gần bên giờ đây đang chạy quanh và la hét trong hoảng sợ. Eren nhìn lên, há hốc khi thấy tên đàn ông được giao nhiệm vụ giết nó đã chết ngay tại chỗ. Đôi mắt ngọc bích bắt gặp bóng hình cấp trên đang chạy lên từ phía sau nó.

"Eren, chúng ta cần phải nhanh lên." Nó nghe giọng Mikasa vang lên, rà đôi mắt nhìn quanh bắt được loáng thoáng bóng hình của em gái nó.

"Gì thế này? Hai người điên hết rồi à?!" Mặc dù nó cãi lại, nhưng nó vẫn cố kéo tay ra khỏi đống dây xích.

"Đúng vậy, mọi người điên rồi, bây giờ lo chạy-" Rivaille dừng ngang khi có một vật nhọn đâm vào người từ phía sau, chao đảo trước vật tấn công bất ngờ. Mắt Eren mở to còn Mikasa sốc khi thấy những lưỡi giáo phóng về phía họ. Vài cây giáo đâm qua Rivaille và lướt ngang tay và gò má Eren. Gần như những người đó không quan tâm cây giáo đi đâu chỉ cần giết được người-hóa-Titan là được. Nếu lỡ lưỡi giáo đâm trúng những người dân đang chạy trốn thì sao?! Rivaille phun máu ra từ miệng, quay ra sau nhìn thách thức. Làn khói đang dần tan đi và người có thể thấy bóng mờ của những người quay quanh bọn họ. Người tóc đen huyền nắm chặt thanh gươm với đôi tay run run.

"Rivaille…" Đôi đồng tử nó thu lại và run rẩy kinh hoàng vì cảnh trước mắt, quần áo Rivaille nhuộm màu đỏ của máu, lưỡi giáo cắm vào lưng. Đại úy cố đứng thẳng lên, thở nặng nề khi anh quay lưng về phía nó. Mikasa đã chuẩn bị cho tình huống tệ nhất, tim cô nhói lại khi nghe anh trai hét lên, nước mắt chảy dài xuống gò má. Rivaille bị tấn công ngay trước mắt cậu nhóc mà bản thân nó không làm được gì cả. Lúc nó cố kéo tay ra khỏi đôi còng, tay nó bắt đầu chảy máu.

"Eren! Tôi ổn, Eren. Bình tĩnh lại!" Rivaille nhanh chóng đưa hai tay ôm vai Eren, ôm cậu nhóc vào trong vòng tay để trấn tĩnh lại. Eren khóc nấc lên, cả cơ thể run bần bật vì giận dữ.

"Là ai làm? Là ai phóng những cây giáo vào ngài?!" Đôi mắt Eren rực lửa hung ác khi nó nhìn quanh tìm kiếm. Họ nhanh chóng phản xạ khi một cơn mưa giáo nữa phóng lên. Mikasa đủ nhanh để tránh lưỡi giáo và đỡ lại. Nhưng còn Rivaille thì anh lại cố che chắn để những cây giáo không chạm tới Eren. Anh nhận thêm nhiều vết thương mới, cảm giác giận bản thân khi nhìn Eren bị xây xước vài chỗ.

"Rivaille, tránh ra chỗ khác! Em không sợ bị thương!" Eren hét lên trong tuyệt vọng. Rivaille cố hớp hơi để thở khi nhìn xuống người anh yêu.

"Đừng lo lắng cho tôi, chúng ta còn một kế hoạch phía trước nữa" Rivaille nhăn mặt khi di chuyển, cố đứng lên khi những cơn đau buốt truyền đi khắp người. Tay anh vô tình làm rớt thanh kiếm anh đang cầm và Mikasa nhanh chóng cầm lên.

"Kế hoạch gì chứ? Chúng ta sẽ không đi đâu nếu ngài bị thương thế này!" mặt Eren trắng bệt trước cảnh quần áo của người mình yêu giờ đây nhuộm đầy máu, chảy dài xuống cánh tay. Nó nhìn ra phía xa khi em gái đã phá tan sợi xích xung quanh tay. Nó nghe tiếng đại bác bắn về phía nó và Eren nhanh chóng đưa tay ra.

"Eren, đừng." Mikasa la lên khi nhìn ra ánh mắt của anh trai. Eren đứng dậy và vòng tay qua người Rivaille.

"Không ai được phép làm đau người ta yêu." Nó cắn tay nó đủ mạnh để máu chảy ra.

"Không, Eren! Dừng lại!" Rivaille hét lên nhưng đã quá trễ, anh bay lên trời cao khi Eren chuyển hóa thành một con quái vật khổng lồ. Cậu nhóc chuyển thành Titan với anh ở phía trên đầu nó, cấp trên của nó phải bám vào những lọn tóc của nó để không ngã. Người đàn ông nhăn nhó trước tiếng gầm inh ỏi đánh lùng bùng vào tai anh, Mikasa đang há hốc miệng trước việc chuyển hóa ngoài kế hoạch, che tai lại khi nghe tiếng gầm. Rivaille rủa thầm vì không nói trước với người yêu, anh đã giữ bí mật quá nhiều.

"Eren! Tên đần độn này! Đừng phá hủy kế hoạch của chúng ta chứ!" Đại úy giờ đang đá vào thái dương con Titan rồi nhảy ra trước mặt nó. Con Titan buông ra tiếng khóc ré, đưa nắm đấm vào vũ đài hành quyết, làm cho nó vỡ tan tành ra. Họ đã tạo ra quá nhiều huyên náo hơn cần thiết. Người có mái tóc đen huyền gầm lên khi anh thấy đám quân cảnh vệ đã quay quanh họ cố gắng tìm vị trí để tấn công, anh biết rõ bọn người đó nhắm đến ai.

"Làm theo lời tôi này, nhãi ranh!" Rivaille đá mạnh vào trán nó sau khi né vài cái đánh từ bàn tay khổng lồ. Rivaille nhảy lên mũi của Titan Eren, nhìn ngay vào mắt nó trong khi tay vẫn nắm chặt những lọn tóc nâu. Rivaille thở gấp gáp khi anh cười an ủi nó. Anh lên giọng cố trấn an người yêu mình. Làn khói nóng bốc ra từ cơ thể Titan gần như là không thể chịu được và lúc này còn nóng hơn so với bình thường. Chân anh như đang cháy vậy.

"Eren, nghe này! Tôi ổn, mấy thứ này không làm tôi chết được! Hai ta cần phải đi ra bờ hồ ở trong rừng! Từ đây lại đó không xa, khu rừng ở trên đường của thành Sina! Làm bản thân có ích hơn và đưa hai ta ra chỗ đó đi! Đi mau, Eren!" Rivaille hét lên, giọng khàn đi do anh dùng gần hết sức lực. Tên khổng lồ gầm nhẹ, trước khi phát ra một tiếng gầm. Rivaille cảm giác như hai tai của anh sẽ chảy máu vì tiếng hét đó, nhưng anh mừng vì Eren hiểu được vài lẽ. Anh kéo bản thân đứng lên nhờ tóc của Titan và Eren chậm chạp bước về đích đến mà Rivaille đã nói với nó. Nhiều tên quân cảnh vệ bắt đầu trở nên hoảng loạn.

"Đuổi theo nó! Đừng để nó chạy trốn!" Giọng của Nile vang tới khi lũ người đó bay đến hướng của hai người họ. Rivaille nhìn về phía những tên đó, cảm thấy thương hại khi bọn chúng dùng bộ cơ động ba chiều một cách cực kì thảm bại.

"Đi thôi, Eren! Ngay bây giờ! Irvin, cắt đuôi đi!" Khi anh nhìn xuống, anh thấy đồng đội mình đang chạy đi, anh gật đầu với Irvin đang quan sát ở ven đường.

"Che cho hai người họ!" Irvin la lên khi ngài thúc vào ngựa, ép nó chạy về phía trước. Mikasa ngồi cùng ngựa với Sasha trong khi Connie kéo những con ngựa khác cùng cậu ấy

Rivaille dành một tí thời gian để thở đều và quan sát con đường họ đang đi, cổ họng anh khô đặc do la quá nhiều. Tâm trí anh xem xét lại kế hoạch không mong đợi, trong mọi trường hợp, anh cần cắt phần gáy của Titan Eren để kéo cậu nhóc ra khỏi cơ thể này. Anh nhăn mặt khi cơn đau chạy dọc lưng, những lưỡi giáo kia cần phải rút ra. Đôi mắt anh tìm đường để cắt thịt Titan ra. Bọn họ đã đi đến cổng và Rivaille nhìn sau lưng, đội quân cảnh vệ vẫn đang bám đuôi theo bọn họ, anh thấy vài đồng đội đang đấu kiếm với đội cảnh vệ. Anh nghiến răng khi nghĩ về kế hoạch. Anh biết anh ích kỷ, nhưng anh cần giữ lời hứa với người yêu của mình. Rivaille nhìn xuống con Titan đang mang anh trên đầu vô thức. Anh hôn đầu con Titan trước khi bò xuống sau cổ khi con Titan cúi xuống để ra khỏi cổng thành.

"Eren, Tôi sẽ kéo em ra khỏi hình dạng Titan!" Anh hét lên khi bọn họ đã ra ngoài.

"Đóng cổng lại!" Irvin la lớn sau khi đánh ngã một tên lính. Một tiếng động to vang lên khi bọn họ hạ cửa xuống từ bên trong.

"Rivaille, chúng ta cần phải đi tiếp." Irvin nhìn anh kinh hoảng khi ngài nhận ra những lưỡi giáo cắm trên lưng anh.

"Trước tiên, lấy những lưỡi dao đó ra khỏi người tôi mau. Tôi sẽ cắt gáy và lôi cậu ta ra." Rivaille nghiến răng khi người có mái tóc vàng làm theo những gì anh nói. Máu vương lên đám cỏ mềm mại dưới đôi giày của họ và tiếng Đại úy gầm lên. Những binh lính ở gần chết lặng nhìn cảnh trước mặt. Connie che miệng lại cố không ra tiếng trong khi Sasha lau nước mắt của cô.

"Đại úy, người đã chịu đủ rồi. Hãy để tôi kéo anh tôi ra." Mikasa thì thầm, đứng im khi thấy người đàn ông mất quá nhiều máu. Rivaille run run đứng lên, cơn đau lấn áp. Anh định phản đối, nhưng Mikasa đã kịp nhảy lên để cứu anh trai mình.

"Cô Ackerman!" Cô ta là một chiến binh mạnh, nếu nói thật, mạnh hơn cả anh nữa. Cô gái đó yêu anh trai mình nhiều như anh yêu cậu ta. Rivaille nhìn khi con Titan hạ gối xuống, gầm yếu ớt. cổ sau bị cắt để lộ ra Eren đang bị dính nơi mớ thịt đang cháy bừng. Rivaille chạy nhanh đến cơ thể Titan đang bốc hơi, giúp người em dâu của mình.

"Tất cả mọi người đi mau lên. Chúng ta đã mất quá nhiều thời gian. Lũ người đó phá cổng được rồi!" Mike người đang thăm dò gần cổng hét lên, thúc vào ngựa để dẫn đường mọi người vào rừng. Tất cả cùng lúc thúc ngựa chạy trong khi Rivaille vẫn đang cắt mớ thịt khỏi người Eren.

"Tên nhãi chết tiệt, ngày càng nặng ra." Rivaille thở hổn hển khi anh bế nó vào trong vòng tay. Anh nhảy xuống từ trên cao, mặc kệ đi cơ thể đang gào thét trước những cử động mạnh. Rivaille thở nhẹ khi bắn dây động cơ ba chiều lên cây gần đó rồi nhảy lên với Eren trong tay. Chàng trai tóc nâu khẽ cựa mình và khi nó nhìn lên thì bắt gặp Rivaille đang ở trước mắt.

"Đại úy?!" Rivaille nhìn xuống cậu nhóc.

"Tỉnh rồi hả, nhóc? Chúng ta đang đi vào rừng. Bọn khốn đó dai thật, vẫn đang bám theo." Chân anh liêu xiêu khi hạ cánh trên một cành cây.

"Tại sao lại là rừng?" Chàng trai tóc nâu không còn sức lực nào nữa để cử động, nó để người đàn ông bế nó trong vòng tay. Rivaille hạ cánh xuống bãi cỏ sau khi di chuyển vài ki lô mét cách cánh cổng. Anh chỉnh lại vị trí của Eren trên tay rồi cuối xuống hôn trán nó.

"Rồi em sẽ biết." Ánh mắt anh nhìn thoáng thấy bộ quân phục của Quân cảnh vệ đang tiến về phía họ. Đôi mắt Eren cũng nhìn thấy và nó bắt đầu kinh hãi.

"Rivaille, đặt em xuống! Ngài đang bị thương!" Nó la lên khi anh cố chạy nhanh nhất có thể. Rivaille vẫn mang nó trên tay, không hề mất đi sự cảnh giác.

"Đừng có cựa quậy nữa!" Rivaille cố thở khi một lưỡi giáo khác nhắm về phía bọn họ. Đến mức này rồi mà ai lại còn làm vậy nữa? Eren kêu lên hoảng hốt khi Đại úy mất nhịp chân và té xuống đám cỏ mềm bên dưới hai người họ.

"Chết tiệt, lũ khốn nạn!" Tiếng sỉ vả của anh bị cắt ngang khi Irvin từ đâu đứng trước mặt hai người họ.

"Rivaille, sử dụng động cơ ba chiều bất cứ khi nào anh có cơ hội! An toàn của Eren là hàng đầu."

"Chỉ huy! Hãy để tôi ở lại đây, tôi… tôi không muốn làm ai chết nữa đâu!"

"Im đi, Eren!" Cả hai người ngậm chặt miệng lại trước lời của Chỉ huy. Cả hai chưa bao giờ thấy Irvin lớn tiếng với kẻ-hóa-titan trước đây.

"Im đi và đứng lên. Đừng để công sức của chúng tôi đổ bể. Rivaille, tôi rất xin lỗi nếu tôi đên trễ lễ cưới của hai người" Eren há miệng khi nghe những từ cuối. Nó gầm gừ khi Rivaille bế nó lên.

"Lễ cưới nào vậy?!"

"Lễ cưới của hai ta, tên ngốc. Giờ thì nằm yên và để tôi bế em như chú rể thường làm!" Chàng trai tóc nâu không còn từ gì để nói nữa, miệng nó khô đi lúc nó nhìn người đàn ông sử dụng động cơ ba chiều và ôm nó trong tay.

"Nói với em đi rằng đây chỉ là một giấc mơ…' Eren nhắm chặt mắt nó lại, trước khi đi đến cõi chết, với người yêu bị thương và mất quá nhiều máu, hai người họ sẽ cử hành hôn lễ? Armin, cậu nghĩ ra kiểu kế hoạch gì thế này?! Nó nhận ra ngay lập tức người duy nhất đủ điên để nghĩ ra kế hoạch này chính là bạn thân nó.

"Tại sao… Tại sao lại là lễ cưới, sau tất cả mọi chuyện…" Eren thì thầm, nhìn thẳng vào mặt anh. Những cảm xúc hỗn loạn quá sức chịu đựng, nó không biết diễn tả cảm giác của nó hiện tại như thế nào khi mọi thứ đảo lộn như thế này. Rivaille nhìn nó một lúc, ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt nó rồi anh hạ xuống một nhánh cây khác thở hắt ra. Eren nhìn máu chảy ra do động tác mạnh, hối hận tràn đầy trong lòng nó khi nó biết rằng nó không thể làm được bất cứ gì vào lúc này. Nó không có vũ khí, nó bất lực và yếu ớt. Nó có thể chuyển hóa thành Titan nhưng nó sẽ không làm vậy vì Rivaille sẽ trở nên rất giận giữ. Bản thân nó đang hồi phục vết thương từ đợt hành hình bọn quân cảnh bày ra, sau khi nó chuyển hóa thành Titan nữa, cơ thể nó không chịu đựng được việc chuyển hóa cho lắm. Nó gần như không cử động được cơ thể để một mình trốn thoát cùng người yêu.

Rivaille hạ cánh xuống đất và trốn sau những bụi cây. Nó nhìn trộm từ phía sau anh, một vài binh lính bay ngang hướng họ, không để ý chỗ hai người đang trốn. Nó hài lòng khi thấy bọn người đó hướng đến nơi đối diện với bờ hồ.

"Tốt, bọn chúng chắc chắn đang hướng đến thành Rose, Arlert rất thông minh khi nghĩ đển con đường này." Rivaille rít lên vì đau khi người ngả lưng dựa vào cây. Anh đặt Eren xuống để nó tự đứng lên, nhìn nó đầy lo lắng.

"Tôi lẽ ra nên nghĩ về việc đem theo động cơ ba chiều cho em, ý nghĩ đó lẽ ra nên đến sớm hơn." Eren lắc đầu.

"Không sau đâu…" Nó nhìn xuống đôi mắt kia, cảm thấy xấu hổ về lễ cưới bất thình lình. Người nó yêu nhận ra ánh nhìn thẹn thùng và xoa đầu nó yêu thương.

"Tôi đã hứa với em một lễ cưới hoành tráng, nhưng mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh, Tôi không kịp chuẩn bị gì cả. Tôi chỉ… muốn hoàn thành những thứ mà tôi có cơ hội trước khi hai ta bị chia cắt."

"Rivaille" Eren ôm lấy mặt anh, một nụ cười yêu thương nở trên khóe môi nó. Nó chưa bao giờ nghĩ Rivaille lại đắn đo về hôn nhân của hai người họ thế này, thú thật chỉ cần ở bên cạnh người nó yêu đã đủ làm nó hạnh phúc lắm rồi. Tuy vậy, chắc nhiêu đó vẫn chưa đủ với người yêu nó. Nó đưa trán hai người lại gần nhau, tầm nhìn mờ đi do nước mắt.

"Em xin lỗi, nếu hai ta không gặp nhau, chuyện này sẽ không xảy ra. Em đã hủy hoại tương lai của anh rồi." Eren khóc nấc.

"Em nói cái quái gì trong lúc như thế này vậy hả? Đừng hành xử ngốc nghếch như vậy. Tôi làm bất cứ những gì tôi muốn, đây là cuộc đời của tôi. Lựa chọn này là do tôi lựa chọn và tôi không hối hận." Eren bật cười khi nghe những lời phản bác kia.

"Em nghĩ vậy… Em xin lỗi." Eren rút vào cổ anh. Hai người họ vẫn giữ thế cho đên khi tầm nhìn Eren thấy bóng chiếc áo khoách nâu ở giữa khu rừng, tiến tới hướng của họ. Đôi mắt ngọc bích mở to ra khi nó nhìn thấy một cây súng trường chỉ về phía họ, Eren nhanh chóng đẩy Rivaille sang một bên, đủ mạnh để người đàn ông hạ xuống bải cỏ với tiếng la ngạc nhiên.

"Eren, cái qu-" Máu trong người trở nên lạnh khi thấy hôn phu tương lai bị bắn ngay trước mắt. Anh nhanh chóng bò đến người mình yêu, nhìn máu loang ra khắp bải cỏ. Eren rên lên khi nó ôm một bên người của nó trong đau đớn.

"Bắt được mày rồi, quái vật!" Nile la lên đầy chiến thắng. Đôi mắt hắn ta gặp ánh nhìn giận dữ của Rivaille, hắn nhếch mép cười khinh bỉ.

"Đừng lo, Rivaille, nó không chết được đâu. Trừ khi chúng ta cứu nó nhanh chóng, tao nghĩ hình như đạn bắn thẳng vào gan nó hay gì ấy? Mày cũng mất cũng nhiều máu quá đó, sao hai đứa mày không trở lại toà án và nhận hình phạt như những thằng đàn ông cho rồi?" Rivaille nắm chặt tay đôi tay run run rồi đứng lên và rút thanh gươm ra. Đôi mắt anh lãnh đạm khi tiến tới tấn công kẻ thù mạnh nhất. Cảnh giác được điều đó, Nile nhanh chóng bước lùi ra sau.

"Nile… là ngươi phải không? Là người đã ra lệnh tất cả quân cảnh vệ thẩy giáo gươm về phía bọn ta? Ngươi còn dám làm tổn thương người ta yêu trước mắt ta… Ngươi tận mạng rồi…"

"Mày sẽ không-" Hắn định bắn khi Đại úy tiến nhanh về phía hắn, nhanh chóng chém ngang cây súng trường làm nó văng ra xa, đá mạnh vào bụng hắn, đạp xuống mặt hắn với toàn lực. Anh nhếch mép mãn nguyện lần cuối trước tên đàn ông không kịp mở miệng van xin. Anh cầm lưỡi dao trên tay rồi giết tên đàn ông dưới chân, mắt tối sầm lại khi máu văng bẩn trên lưỡi dao mới của anh. Anh cho lưỡi dao vào chỗ cũ, rồi quay lại chỗ người yêu vẫn còn đang nằm trên đất. Anh nhìn xuống chạm vào đôi mắt ngọc bích của Eren đầy lo lắng.

"Em không sao chứ?" Rivaille thì thầm khi ôm người yêu vào trong tay.

"Em vẫn ổn." Eren trả lời, gối đầu vào cổ anh. Rivaille hôn lên trán nó, xoa dịu nỗi lo lắng của nó và chậm rãi hướng thẳng về đích đến với những bước chân nặng nhọc

Tiếng xào xạc đến từ phía sau và anh quay ra nhanh để thấy Irvin xuất hiện do nhìn thấy vết máu của Rivaille. Rivaille cười nhẹ khi thấy đôi mắt xanh dương tò mò nhìn Nile đã bị giết chết. Đôi mắt của ngài chuyển sang lo lắng khi thấy Eren bị thương.

"Sau cùng anh vẫn đi đến đúng giờ." Rivaille lầm bầm. Irvin lắc đầu ngài và vỗ nhẹ lên vai anh.

"Tôi sẽ canh chừng ở phía sau anh, trong trường hợp bọn chúng đi theo vết máu. Một vài tên lính sẽ đi kịp đến bờ hồ, giờ đi thôi." Bọn họ tiến tới bờ hồ không nói thêm lời nào nữa. Ít nhất họ vẫn cố hoàn thành kế hoạch đến cùng. Lúc bọn họ đến bờ hồ, đôi mắt ngọc bích của Eren kinh ngạc ngay cảnh trước mắt. Hồ nước lung linh chiếu hàng cây rừng và bầu trời buổi sớm phía trên. Không có bắt cứ gợn sóng nào khiến hồ nước nhìn như một tấm gương, những màu sắc hòa quyện vào nhau rất ưng ý. Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, và Hanji nhìn lên từ vị trí ngồi của họ, rõ ràng cảm thấy kiên nhẫn khi thời gian trôi qua. Mục sư Nick bị trói trên cây, không thể nào làm bất cứ hành động nào ngoài miệng của của ông ta. Những hàng xây họ đang đi qua được trang trí với vài mảnh vải lụa trắng cố đem không khí vui vẻ nhiều nhất họ có thể làm với kế hoạch không chuẩn bị trước này.

"Ôi trời ạ, mọi người không sao chứ?" Armin là người đầu tiên nhận ra vệt máu trên cơ thể bọn họ

"Đừng lo về việc đó." Rivaille thì thầm, nhanh nhẹn bước về phía rìa bờ hồ, đối diện với mặt nước và đặt Eren nhẹ nhàng trên đám cỏ. Anh gật đầu với Hanji cho phép cởi trói Mục sư Nick, và đẩy lão ta lên trước tiện buông miệng đe dọa nếu lão dám chạy trốn. Trong phút giây này, người đàn ông lớn tuổi đứng trước hai người họ và cảm thấy thương tiếc cho cặp đôi đang bị thương nặng thế này – Rivaille cúi xuống khi cố gắng giữ Eren trong tay. Máu vương trên bãi cỏ, hai người bọn họ thở loạn nhịp. Rivaille nhìn xuống khi Eren nắm tay anh, nhìn cổ vũ.

Tất cả mọi đôi mắt hướng về bọn họ trong cảm xúc xen lẫn giữa phiền muộn và hạnh phúc cùng một lúc. Mục sư Nick hít sâu.

"Tôi sẽ làm lễ cử hành nhanh thôi." Rivaille im lặng gật đầu.

"Chúng ta tập hợp ở đây vào hôm nay để cầu chúc cho cặp đôi đứng trước tôi. Ở phía bên trái, là Đại úy Rivaille còn phía bên phải là Eren Jeager. Cả hai đều yêu thương lẫn nhau, do đó hôm nay tôi sẽ tác hợp hai người là một đôi và vĩnh viễn không bao giờ xa cách nhau. Sau khi cả hai nguyện thề với nhau bằng máu, hai người hãy giữ cho nhau lòng tin của mình bằng lời thề của riêng hai người." Rivaille cắn ngón trỏ, đủ rỉ máu để anh có thể ấn dấu vân tay vào bản hẹn ước Mục sư Nick đã ký sẵn tên hai người họ. Anh giúp Eren ấn tay vào giấy sau khi làm ướt bằng máu.

"Tôi là người thề trước chứ?" Eren gật đầu khi nghe hỏi, nó không thể dừng lại được và cười với cấp trên của mình, chờ đợi lời thề ước nó sẽ nghe.

"Eren, tôi hối hận rất nhiều vì không đem lại cho em cuộc đời mà em đáng có, tôi muốn em biết rằng tôi yêu em rất nhiều. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ quên em, dù chỉ là một ít cũng không quên, Eren. Đó là tại sao…tôi…tôi muốn nói…tôi xin lỗi…" Cả cơ thể anh run bật lên khi người cố kiềm lại nước mắt lúc bắt gặp khuôn mặt của người yêu. Đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo kia nhìn sâu vào tim anh, ánh nắng hắt trên gò má nó không làm dịu bớt những giọt nước mắt đang tuôn rơi.

"Rivaille… Em trao tất cả những gì của em vào tay anh, do đó Rivaille, đây là lời khẩn cầu của em." Người yêu đưa tay ra lau vệt máu trên khóe môi chàng trai trẻ khi Eren nói chậm rãi.

"Tiếp tục lễ hành quyết của em." Tất cả những ai nghe nó nói đều há hốc. Rivaille cúi mặt xuống ngực Eren, khóc khẽ trong khi tay run run xoa đầu Eren. Cậu trai trẻ nhoẻn cười không ra tiếng với anh.

"Ít nhất anh ở bên cạnh em lúc em chết. Em rồi cũng chết thôi. Em không chịu được cảnh nhìn anh chết trước mắt em… xin đấy…" Eren cắn môi nó.

"Eren này…" anh dừng lại khi Eren lắc đầu.

"Chúng ta biết rõ việc này sẽ không đến đâu mà. Anh mất qua nhiều máu… anh đã làm phản… họ sẽ bắt anh sớm hay muộn thôi và lấy đầu anh… Kể cả khi em sống tiếp, em cũng sẽ không hạnh phúc… anh nghĩ vậy có công bằng với em không? Em yêu anh, Đại úy… trước khi anh giết em, anh có thể làm chuyện thường làm cho em lần cuối không?" Eren đưa ngón trỏ qua gò má, nhìn người yêu dấu dịu dàng. Nó để Rivaille cúi xuống hôn lên trán, mũi, gò má và thì thầm hẹn ước trước khi chạm đến môi nó.

"Tôi sẽ cho em trái tim tôi, linh hồn tôi, tất cả của tôi, và chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ xa nhau." Eren bật cười, cảm thấy nhột bởi hơi thở ấm áp trên gò má nó. Nó nhắm mắt khi Rivaille hôn môi nó nhẹ nhàng, cảm thấy mọi thứ tối đen khi lưỡi dao cắt sau gáy nó, tước đi mạng sống. Rivaille khóc nấc lên, ôm chàng trai trẻ vào lòng. Hình ảnh máu chảy dài xuống miệng, tay của cậu nhóc làm cho anh thấy buồn nôn.

"Tôi xin lỗi, Eren, tôi thật sự xin lỗi em." Anh thầm với giọng khe khẽ, ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt ngủ say của chàng trai trẻ. Rồi cười bật ra đau đớn khi đỡ Eren nằm xuống đám cỏ, cầm lấy thanh gươm trước đó anh dùng để giết hun phu tương lai của mình.

"Chúng ta sẽ lại gặp nhau tại một thế giới khác." Anh nói rồi tự cắt cổ mình. Anh nhận ra lờ mờ bản thân ngã trên người cậu nhóc, đưa tay ôm cậu vào lòng, ôm chặt như những lúc họ ngủ cùng nhau. Sau tất cả mọi chuyện đã xảy ra, cơ thể của anh đã mệt nhoài, ít nhất anh cũng được yên nghỉ bên cạnh Eren. Anh nhắm mắt lại, lần đầu tiên nhận ra cuối cùng bản thân có thể nghỉ ngơi trong bình thản. Anh nghe thấy những tiếng khóc ré và la hét, Mục sư Nick quỵ gối, anh không thể tin được rằng ông ta lại khóc thương cho cái chết của họ. Điều cuối cùng anh nghe là Irvin và Hanji hét lớn tên họ lên với giọng run rẩy.

[Ở một thế giới khác]  
Eren lắc đầu, khóc nức nở khi nghe câu chuyện. Nó nhìn người đàn ông Pháp ngồi kéo chân hết lên ngực, cúi mặt xuống tay để hắn không thấy biểu hiện của nó khi kết thúc câu truyện. Nó không tin được những gì nó nghe là đúng, nó không tin được kiếp trước của hai người lại kết thúc như thế.

"Tại sao? Tại sao anh không để mọi người giúp anh?" Eren giơ tay lên, lắc vai Rivaille để anh nhìn vào mắt cậu nhóc.

"Anh không thể sống mà không có em được, hơn nữa anh không thể di chuyển được bản thân. Anh đã mất quá nhiều máu. Anh đã ép bản thân chiến đấu để anh có thể đưa em đến lễ cưới. Anh xin lỗi… Anh xin lỗi…. Anh đã giết em bằng chính đôi tay của mình… Chính đôi tay này đã nhuộm đầy máu em vào lúc đó. Mặc dù em là người đưa ra yêu cầu muốn chết trước, anh vẫn…" Anh đưa tay lên mặt khi nước mắt anh tuôn ra. Eren lắc đầu liên tục, đưa tay ra ôm quanh hắn cố anh ủi anh. Nó thấy trái tim như tan ra từng mảnh khi nghe đoạn cuối của câu truyện, cảm xúc của nó hỗn loạn tan vỡ thành nhiều mảnh.

End.  
_

[Cuối lời] Overwhelming Emotions là một fanfiction dài khoảng 20 chap. Nếu bạn nào hứng thú hay muốn đọc thì có thể đọc bản gốc chưa dịch ở trên trang .  
Mình dịch đoạn này chỉ cho vui chứ không có ý định dịch cả bộ do đây không phải là bộ mình thích (trừ đoạn này ra). Do quá ám ảnh với one-shot này nên mình lơ cả chap 2 của fic [Hãy nói] ;; A ;;. Xin lỗi nha, coi như mình đưa cái này tạ lỗi vậy, còn fic kia, hứa sẽ làm xong nhanh nhanh luôn. Cảm ơn sis CS đã beta bản dịch

funfact: thật ra thì Eren và Levi trong truyện này có một đoạn hẹn ước thú vị lắm. Đoạn hẹn ước này Eren đã đề nghĩ đổi lại khi cho rằng số 4 là con số xui xẻo.

"Anh sẽ dâng hiến bản thân mình" Rivaille hôn trán Eren.  
"…trái tim và linh hồn" và chuyển xuống hôn mũi nó.  
"…cho em, tất cả của anh" gò má.  
"…Anh sẽ không để em đi." Rivaille hôn lên đôi môi nó và cầm tay trái của Eren.  
"…ở hiện tại và mãi về sau" Cậu nhóc đỏ bừng mặt khi Rivaille hôn ngón giáp út của nó. 


End file.
